Problem: Express $\sqrt{x} \div\sqrt{y}$ as a common fraction, given:

$\frac{ {\left( \frac{1}{2} \right)}^2 + {\left( \frac{1}{3} \right)}^2 }{ {\left( \frac{1}{4} \right)}^2 + {\left( \frac{1}{5} \right)}^2} = \frac{13x}{41y} $
Explanation: We first simplify the expression on the left hand side of the equation:  $$
\frac{13x}{41y}= \frac{ {\left( \frac{1}{2} \right)}^2 + {\left( \frac{1}{3} \right)}^2 }{ {\left( \frac{1}{4} \right)}^2 + {\left( \frac{1}{5} \right)}^2}
= \frac{\frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{9}}{\frac{1}{16}+\frac{1}{25}}
= \frac{\frac{9+4}{9\cdot 4}}{\frac{16+25}{16\cdot25}}
= \frac{13/36}{41/400}.
$$ Since dividing by a fraction is the same thing as multiplying by its reciprocal, we have that $\frac{13x}{41y}=\frac{13}{36}\cdot \frac{400}{41}=\frac{13 \cdot 400}{36 \cdot 41}$. We can then multiply both sides of the equation by $\frac{41}{13}$ to get that $\frac{x}{y}=\frac{400}{36}$. Since $\sqrt{x} \div\sqrt{y} = \sqrt{\frac{x}{y}}$, to find $\sqrt{x} \div \sqrt{y}$, we can take the square root of both sides of the equation: $$\sqrt{\frac{x}{y}}=\sqrt{\frac{400}{36}}=\frac{20}{6}=\boxed{\frac{10}{3}}.$$